


Half the Time I'm a World Away

by ashsparagus



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fighting, Hickeys, M/M, Verbal Fighting, blowjobs not really?, cal and ash are so done, can you tell i like all time low, how do you even tag stuff, idk - Freeform, luke hates his life and same, michael and luke are mean to each other, there's cashton if you really want there to be, tummy rub awh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashsparagus/pseuds/ashsparagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke's having a terrible day and Michael doesn't make it any better, until he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half the Time I'm a World Away

He knew it was going to be a bad day.

As soon as Luke woke up and felt pressure in his nostrils and the ache in his head he knew it was going to be a long, tiring, bad day. He emerged from his bunk, reluctantly making his way out to the front of the bus.

"Good morning, Lukey!" Calum beamed at him. The older boy was sat on the couch eating a bowl of Cheerios.

"Hi..." Luke grumbled, wanting to crawl back into his bunk and, like, die. He was busy rubbing his eyes when someone wrapped him in a hug from behind.

"G'morning, baby," Michael said, his lips pressed against Luke's overheated skin. "Jesus, Luke, you're burning up. Are you feeling alright?"

The blonde haired boy shook his head, turning around so he could rest against his boyfriend's chest.

"Do you want Panda Express?"

Luke nodded yes, thankful that Michael knew him so well.

"Ash, will you go tell the driver?" Michael asked sweetly.

"Mikey, it's six in the morning,"

"Yeah, and my boyfriend is sick, and he wants fucking Panda Express,"

"Damn..." Ashton mumbled, making his way to the driver's space.

"Thank you, sweetheart," said Luke.

"Of course," Michael grinned, leaning in to kiss Luke's lips.

"I don't wanna get you sick," The youngest boy said softly.

"You think I care about that?"

Luke smiled fondly at his boyfriend, grateful to have him there. The boys got settled on the couch, Luke sitting in Michael's lap, Calum curled up on the other end, texting his sister and scrolling through Twitter.

"Yeah, Panda Express isn't open at six AM," Ashton announced, returning from talking with the driver.

"Seriously?" Luke strained out, actually sounding like he might cry.

"Aw, is wittle Wukey gonna cry wifout his Panda Express?" MIchael teased, making ridiculous faces at him.

"Fuck off, Michael," Luke snapped, pushing his way off of his boyfriend's lap.

Michael and Luke had always been like that. Teasing, and frankly just being asses to each other. It was just something they did, but it rarely had depth, and any hurtful words exchanged could be fixed with a hug or peck on the lips.

But today, Luke was just not up for it.

"Luke," Michael pouted, making grabby hands at his boyfriend.

Luke only rolled his eyes and stayed on the opposite side of the couch with Calum.

Their day was supposed to be a busy one, which only upset Luke more. He wanted to sleep, not record, have a photo shoot, and look for an opening act for their Stars Stripes and Maple Syrup tour.

The photo shoot was up first. As they were ushered into the building, Luke grabbed the back of Michael's t-shirt, needing some comfort.

"Luke, get off," Michael grumbled, pulling away from his boyfriend.

Luke glared at the back of Michael's head as he made his way to where he was supposed to get his hair done. He tried to allow himself to relax in having his hair washed and combed through, but the smells and sounds of the dressing room only made him want to throw up.

"Okay!" The photographer said brightly, entering the room. "We're gonna have it go Luke, Calum, Ashton, Michael,"

"Thank god I don't have to stand by that," Luke exclaimed, gesturing towards Michael, honestly just being rude because he can be.

"Fuck you," Michael spat back.

"Oi! You two," Ashton said. "If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all!"

Despite their harsh words, when Michael walked by Luke to get on the right side of Ashton, he rubbed his stomach little, giving his boyfriend a small hug and sucking on his neck for a moment.

"Michael, there better not be any hickey-giving going on!" Their photographer scolded.

"Just kissing my boyfriend a little, sir," replied Michael. They laughed while Calum grinned at the angry photographer and shoot went on.

Back on the bus, Michael finished giving Luke that hickey on the way to the studio. Luke just stayed in his lap where he was placed and let it happen, because he was honestly too tired to move.

And Michael was warm and comfortable.

And maybe Luke was in love with him.

"You two are so damn confusing," Calum commented, watching Michael wrap his arms around his boyfriend as the pair got cuddled together.

"Fuck off, Cal," Luke groaned. "Don't talk about it, or else it'll be ruined,"

"Yeah," Michael agreed. "Now stop talking to us. We aren't your friends,"

"Dammit!"

The bus began to slow down, signaling they had arrived at the studio. Luke made a throaty whiny noise and wrapped himself around Michael.

"Lucas, I am not carrying your fat ass inside, now get off me,"

"I'm not even that heavy. Sweeetttiiiee," pleaded Luke. "Please?" He made a pouty face and, when that had no affect, mouthed along Michael's jawline.

"No!" And with that, Michael stood up, effectively causing Luke to tumble to the ground.

"You're such a dick!"

"Yeah, and you like sucking--"

"Guys," Ashton tried to interject, seeing where this was going.

"I don't even fucking like you, why the hell am I dating you?" Luke ignored Ashton's attempted mediating.

Calum grabbed both Michael and Luke by the arm and began making his way off the bus, as Michael replied, "Oh get the fuck over yourself Luke. Look, I get it, I'm not good enough for pretty boy Hemmings, but then again, no one is!"

The bickering continued all the way through the lobby, and up the elevator, and down the hall, until they ran into their manager in the studio they'd be using for the day.

"Okay, so I guess we'll start with with some vocals? Luke?"

Luke tried to smile, but just the thought of singing right now actually made him sick to his stomach. Just like arguing with Michael had.

He forced himself to get up and do his thing the best he could, and then sat down to help Calum write a couple lines, while Ashton was recorded playing his drums.

In the studio wasn't so bad, actually. Michael and Luke didn't argue very much and might've actually smiled at each other once or twice.

But then again, Luke was having a very bad day. By the time the band was done in the studio it was going on dinner time, so Luke finally got his Panda Express, and the only thing they had left to do was scour the internet for an opening act.

It wasn't until they actually got settled at their makeshift kitchen table until Luke realized his head was pounding and he wanted nothing more than to sleep. However, there was work to do. The band crowded around Ashton's laptop and started with YouTube, browsing channels.

They of course got sidetracked and ended up watching some YouTuber's Q&A video.

"What would I name my kid? Probably Matthew. I don't really know why..."

"That's an okay name," Calum commented. "I like Xavier,"

"Yes, and no one else does," replied Ashton. Calum made a pouty face and the others laughed at him.

"I think Greta would be a cute name for a girl," Michael said softly from his seat across the table from Luke.

"You're kidding right?" Luke nearly laughed. "That's like, an old lady name!"

"Fuck off, Luke,"

"You have to name a girl something cool...like Delilah," said Luke thoughtfully.

"What?" Calum and Ashton asked in disbelief.

Michael was grinning like crazy. "Luke that name is shit,"

"Whatever, Michael," Luke said mockingly. "Looks like we'll never be adopting kids together then,"

"Who says I would marry you in the first place?"

Ashton and Cal were covering their mouths to avoid saying "ooooo."

"Guess you wouldn't..." Luke tried not to show how much Michael's comment had bothered him. "I think we've worked hard enough for tonight," Luke choked out, getting up from the table as quickly as possible and rushing back to his bunk.

He removed everything except for his boxers and climbed into bed thankful to finally be able to sleep. And he definitely didn't cry over what Michael had said. No way.

******

Luke didn't know how long he had been lying in his suddenly uncomfortable bunk when he felt someone pull his blanket away from him.

He made a noise of protest, reaching out for the covers and instead grabbing a t-shirt.

"Hey, baby," It was Michael. Luke retracted his arms and rolled over as his boyfriend climbed into the small bunk with him.

Michael attempted to hold Luke's hand, but the blonde boy just tucked it under his arm.

"Baby, I'm not mad at you," The older boy said softly.

"I know," Luke answered, his eyes still squeezed shut.

"Luke," whispered Michael, wrapping his arms around Luke's shivering body. And Luke was sick and Michael was warm, so he curled into his boyfriend's chest, breathing in Michael's familiar smell.

"I feel like shit, Michael," Luke spoke shakily, wanting to cry from pure exhaustion.

"I know, baby. You just need sleep,"

"Did you guys pick an opening act?"

"Yeah, you can listen to him in the morning. I know you'll love him,"

"Okay..." Luke mumbled, enjoying Michael's body heat.

"You know," Michael shifted the pair so Luke was lying on top of Michael, their legs tangled together. "I didn't mean anything I said. Like, all day. You aren't heavy, and I would love to carry you around so you wouldn't have to walk, and I would marry the shit out of you, and you aren't full of yourself, and you're voice is lovely, and I'm just really fucking in love with you, Luke. I don't know why we're awful to each other,"

"It's because we love each other too much," Luke smiled a little.

"Will you, you know, marry me?" Michael whispered.

"That's not really how you're supposed to propose,"

"Well not now, but like, someday?"

"Of course I will, sweetheart. And I would a million little girls named Greta if it meant I got to spend the rest of my life with you," Luke whispered.

"Okay that was cheesy as fuck,"

"Oh well," The younger boy let out a yawn and grabbed Michael's hand under the covers. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too. Now go to sleep."

It's safe to say Luke slept like a baby with Michael holding him, the two of them squished into Luke's bunk.

And if Luke was so well-rested and grateful the next morning that he sucked Michael off, no one needs to know.


End file.
